


Sharing Me, Sharing You

by Krofte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Contemplation, F/M, Feels?, I mean dem babies tho, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krofte/pseuds/Krofte
Summary: Connor finds out that you have been interested in having children. You admit that you are.





	Sharing Me, Sharing You

You heard Connor calling your name from the living room with a note of curiosity and confusion tinging his voice.

“Yeah? What is it, Connor?” you asked as you walked past the threshold to the living room with book in hand. You quite enjoyed having physical copies of books, although they were rare nowadays.

Connor was holding in his hand a magazine which he lifted into the air so you would be able to see what he was talking about. His brow was furrowed and his head tilted to the side questioningly.

“Why do you have a magazine on young children and babies? I never knew you were interested in such topics”, Connor glanced back down at the magazine in his hands, rifling through the pages until he came across a page which you had dog-eared.

You swallowed nervously. You thought that perhaps he wouldn’t find out about your current reading since it wouldn’t leave a history like digital media would. Then again, it’s not like him to _not_ notice things.

“Uh, well, I didn’t think you’d find that. It was underneath all those other magazines for a reason…” your voice trailed off uncertainly. You weren’t sure what Connor thought of your sudden interest. It’s not like either of you really brought up the topic of children, considering the fact that you’ve only officially been together for a couple of years.

You were just curious. You wanted to see how Connor would respond to taking care of a small child, how he would teach them, _what_ he would teach them. Ever since you saw him interact with your neighbour’s five-year-old daughter you wanted to see him raising his own child. Or better yet, raising a child with _you._

Of course you wished that you would be able to have biological children with him, it was only natural. You wanted to see a child with his eyes and your face. Or whatever mixture. You didn’t care. You loved him so much, this being with the physical aspects of a machine but the mind of an incredible man.

There were times you looked at him and you would feel a quivering in your chest, sometimes the squeezing in your heart just too sweet to handle.

You loved him.

Even though technology has come a long way, there was no possible method of mixing DNA with mechanical data. So you decided to slowly gather information on adoption.

Connor blinked up at you from his position on the couch.

“Is there a particular reason you decided it would be prudent to hide such a magazine from me?” a corner of Connor’s lips rose in a gentle smile.

When you didn’t respond Connor placed the magazine on the coffee table carefully, as if it were precious cargo, and stood up to walk towards you.

When Connor reached you, he placed his hands on your shoulders before slowly moving his arms to encase you in a hug. You hugged him back, grateful for more physical contact with him. It’s like you could never get enough of him.

He pulled away so that he could look down into your face.

“Based on your sudden interest in more family-driven romance novels along with the magazine I just found, it would seem that you are intent on having children”, Connor said with his brows raised.

You snorted at his way of letting you know that he was aware of your new agenda.

“Yes, you are indeed correct in your _assessment_ ”, you rolled your eyes at him. He was just so _him_.

You noticed how the blue of his LED starting blinking before flashing yellow and returning to its original calm state. You placed your hand gently against his LED, startling Connor from his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” You weren’t sure if this whole topic was something he wasn’t ready for yet, or if something else came to mind suddenly.

“I’m fine”, Connor blinked down at you, a slight frown marring his brow. “I just realised how much I wanted to have children with you. It never occurred to me before, and the sudden intensity caught me off guard”.

Connor’s words caused a flurry of butterflies to flutter in your abdomen.

Before you could respond Connor glanced away from you, looking down at the floor. “I never thought about having children with you because I knew it was not possible. It wasn’t something that concerned me. After all, I have you”, Connor looked up into your eyes before looking away on a sigh, a completely human habit he picked up from you, “I didn’t think I needed anything else, any _one_ else, yet I find myself craving an image of you pregnant, knowing I did that to you”.

Connor’s eyes found their way back to your surprised eyes, his own reflecting a newly discovered sorrow.

“Is that an odd craving? It's something I shouldn’t want, yet find myself needing. It’s similar to what I thought about you, before we became a couple”, Connor’s voice had become quiet at this point, and you tilted his chin up with a finger to have him look into your eyes again.

“Connor, it’s completely natural for you to feel that way. You are so very _human_ in so many ways that it would surprise me if you _didn’t_ want certain things. Regardless of a lack of a biological or evolutionary need for such things”, you reassured him with the softest voice you could manage.

Connor gave you one of his rare full smiles, a beautiful thing you always cherished and always would until your final breath, whenever that might be.

After a few more moments of silence, Connor spoke up again.

“It seems that we will be adopting a child in the near future”.

You glanced up at him in surprise. “You want to adopt? For real? I mean, I know we can’t have kids together biologically, or mechanically, or, or, I mean, uh. Do… do you want to adopt a human child? Or maybe you want to raise an android whose memories we switch to older looking android bodies? Or maybe you want both?” You grimaced at your rambling.

You just hadn’t expected the day to go like this. You thought today would be another day spent reading, watching some show online and then maybe ending in some mind-blowing sex with Connor.

The day was young, after all.

Connor looked amused at your chaotic method of speech.

“I think a human child would be preferable. I would prefer a child who looks similar to you, but I will not mind either way”, Connor said with a slight nod, his eyes gazing down at you with a gentle emotion.

You beamed up at him, happy that this was now resolved. All that was left to do was find agencies who would take care of this sort of thing. You knew you wouldn’t have any issues with adopting, since they recently passed a law that allowed an android to adopt a human child as long as they were partnered with a human.

Unfortunately, it seemed like it would be a while before two androids would be allowed to adopt a human child.

You walked towards the couch before placing the book – which had been in your hands the whole time- onto the coffee table and replacing it with the discarded magazine before falling into the couch with a content sigh.

You felt the couch dip as Connor sat next to you.

“Do you think I will be a decent father?”

You looked up at Connor in astonishment. “Of course, Connor! You’re the most thoughtful person I know. You would care for their needs before they even knew they needed it”.

Connor didn’t respond, merely nodded thoughtfully. “Will I have to share you?”

You blinked in confusion. Connor noticed your expression and elaborated, “I know that we will both have to give our time to raise the child, and I do want to raise one with you. But I also find myself concerned with the possibility that…” Connor hesitated before slowly continuing, “-that you will spend more of your time with the child and I will be left behind”.

Your heart thudded painfully in your chest. “Connor, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. This isn’t about replacing my affection, this is about adding to it”, you made sure to sound firm in your conviction of your love for him. “I think you know what I mean. You said it yourself, you want to see me pregnant. With a child. You want something to add to what we have even though we both know that we are more than enough for each other. So, raising a child will be like that. We will be sharing each of our selves with another being, and we will receive a bit of our child as well”. You placed your hand on top of Connor’s, watching as he processed this information.

After what seemed like ages, you saw a small tilt of his lips.

You turned your head to fully face him and waited for Connor’s eyes to meet yours.

“So… do you want to let Hank in on the decision we just made?”

Connor blinked in surprise, a small “Oh” escaping his lips before he walked towards your bedroom to have a nice long chat with Hank.

You smiled at his retreating back, already knowing that Hank would want a place in their future child’s life.

\---

_A year later._

“Connor. Connor, would you mind taking care of her for tonight? If she cries? I’m absolutely _exhausted_ ”, you asked in a whisper. It may have only been a month with your new daughter, but parenthood could be taxing on a person.

“Of course. I would love to. Not only do I not require sleep, I think it will also be a great opportunity for bonding with her”. Connor leaned down to lay his forehead on yours, both of you closing your eyes to enjoy the moment.

Connor and you had wanted to adopt someone fairly young, but that had been the only requirement for the both of you.

You now had a beautiful four-month-old daughter. You loved seeing Connor with her, and he has told you that he loves seeing you with her as well.

Said daughter began crying from the other room.

“ _Connor_ ”, you mumbled into your arms. You heard Connor chuckle softly by your ear before he got up to see what their daughter needed this time.

You peeked from under your arms to watch as Connor was heading towards the door.

“I hate to see you leave, but I do love to watch you go”, you muttered at his back.

Connor turned around with a quizzical look on his face.

You merely offered him a smile before burying your head into your pillows to enjoy some well-deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt/suggestion/request from Deanmonmon about adopting a child.
> 
> I'm not really sure about babies and them being in separate rooms at what ages, but I didn't bother researching and it fit my story like this anyway. So. Yeah.


End file.
